Breaking Dawn
by deeramone15
Summary: Bella's getting married. But what happens when the person she least expects to show up at the wedding interupts the ceremony? Jake is back. The vulturri are visiting and Edward is faced with a decission that could cost him his life. what will happen?R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Dawn**

**Chapter 1,**

_**Tying the Knot**_

**Disclaimer; Twilight is an original series written by Stephanie Meyer. I do not own any of these characters.**

I can't believe it's all happened so fast. It seems like just yesterday that I came to live in Forks with Charlie. Was it really all that long ago? A lot has happened since then. Meeting Edward, the whole James fiasco, catching up with the Vulturri in Italy, and now… now I'm getting married. I starred at myself in the mirror. I looked like a whole new person. My hair, my nails, even my skin looked so perfect. Now, I no longer wonder what I will look like as vampire, I'm sure that it'll be a lot like this. Aside from my amazing dress and wedding that Alice planned, there was something else on my mind. _Jacob._

I haven't talked to him since that day in his room. How could I be so selfish!? I know that I love Edward and that I'm doing the right thing in marrying him, after all, I can't live without him. But there's something in the pit of my stomach that aches and screams out at me, telling me to go see Jake for one last time. But I can't, not now. It's too late. Besides, no one even knows where he is. Letting myself get so close to him was a mistake. Because of me Jacob ran away, and after tonight, I will never be able to see him again.

Edward was planning on turning me tonight, before we leave for our "honeymoon". In all honesty I was nervous. VERY nervous. It's not that I'm afraid. Or that I don't' think that Edward is capable of successfully turning me into one of the _Cullens_. I'm just afraid of leaving. When I told Renee about getting engaged, she wasn't ready to hear it. I had defiantly put her and Charlie into shock with the news. Once she was calmed down enough she came down to visit me here in Forks. One of the things she told me was that once I got married my life will never be the same and that I'm going to have to leave a lot behind. _She had no idea how true that really was_.

What I need is to talk to Jacob. I really miss him. Sometimes when Edward was out hunting and I was alone, I would think about him. The way it used to be, just the two of us. Working on the bikes, riding lessons, and all the memories would lead back to that last night I had with him. I began to wonder what he would look like standing there, waiting for me at the alter in a tux….

"Bella… _Bella…_ BELLA!" I heard Alice's voice coming from behind me. I turned around to face her and she smiled back.

"You look perfect!" she said a little too enthusiastically as she giggled. "Edward's going to jump through the roof when he sees you! Are you nervous?" she exclaimed while she fixed one of my curls and smoothed out my dress. Everything had to be perfect with her.

"Yes" I admitted. Her expression changed every suddenly I knew that Edward would be listening to our conversation, and so did she so I continued before either of them started to jump to any conclusions. "I know that I'm making the right decision in marrying Edward. It's just so hard to let go of everything else. Living with your family will be a great way to spend the rest of eternity, but I can't help but miss everyone else." Her eyes were sympathetic and she was about to reply, but I didn't let her. I wanted to finish what I was saying. "Jacob running away was a rude awakening for me. It made me get a taste of what I would be feeling after the wedding." By now, I had begun to cry. I shouldn't have mentioned Jacob. It was such an uncomfortable subject for the Cullens especially Edward who, no doubt heard what I was saying. I could just pisture him standing at the alter with his usual worried expression that he wore when Jake was mentioned. I'm going to miss everyone so much. Charlie, Renee, heck! I'll even miss _Mike_! It was so quit in the room that I jumped at the sound of Alice's voice.

"Bella, it's ok to be scared, we all understand what your going through but if you not ready then­-" I cut her off

"No!" I groaned. "I'm ready, no matter how long I wait; I'm never going to get rid of this feeling, that's just the way it is… The way it _has_ to be." At that moment, we heard the organ start playing the beginning of "Here Comes the Bride". I jumped up in panic.

"Alice! My make-up! OH NO!" I walked over to the mirror to see the same beautiful girl as before. I heard giggles coming from the other side of the room. I turned around to face Alice.

"I took the liberty of using water-proof." She giggled. "Come on, he's waiting." I wiped the tears off my face very carefully before walking over to the main entrance where Charlie was waiting. I opened the door of the tiny waiting room where Alice and I had just been and suddenly it all became so real. There was Charlie standing in the entrance shaking with nerves. He didn't notice me at first but once he did, he straightened up and pulled something out of the inner pocket of his jacket. He took a large gulp of some unknown substance and placed the container back in his jacket pocket. When he turned back to face me, he had tears in his eyes. As he pulled the veil over my face, he whispered, "I love you" in my ear. I was caught off guard; I've never seen him showing so much emotion. It must have been hard for him to say

I kissed him on the cheek before he the dropped the veil over my entire face."Me too Dad" His only reaction was a wide smile. I began to laugh as we emerged from the small entrance and into the aisle of the church. I kept my eyes on the ground to ensure I wouldn't fall flat on my face. It worked. I didn't even realize that I was already at the front of the church until Charlie let go of my arm and walked over to his seat. I looked up into the most beautiful pair of topaz eyes and nearly melted. This is it. _This is the person I will be spending the rest of my life with._ I thought to myself, half-smiling.

Looking at Edward, I forgot about all the people watching, and the ceremony that was now in the process. All I could think of was _us_. Edward looked almost as happy as I was. His eyes were gleaming and he looked as though he was restraining a smile. My mind wandered further and further until it finally brought me back to that day in the meadow. It was wondrous, almost as if it was happening for the first time. When I came back to reality, I realized that Edward was no longer beaming with excitement like I was. I looked deep into his eyes, he smiled my favorite crooked smile to try and fool me into believing everything was okay. I didn't buy it, not for one second.

The ceremony was almost done now, it's only a matter of minutes until I hear the anticipated words; _"You may now kiss the bride."_ All I want now is to get this over with, to be married and get Edward to tell me what had happened. I heard the door to the church open and was immediately annoyed. How could someone have the nerve to come so late to my wedding, they might as well have not showed up at all! I wanted to see who it was just so I could scold them later—maybe.

I turned my head and nearly fainted at who I saw. Thoughts were swirling through my head. Memories flashed through my mind. I must be dreaming. This isn't possible…_He's back…Jake, he's back…_My thoughts were interrupted:

" _And you may now kiss the bride"_

The words came from a distance. I slowly turned my head to look back at my groom. On the surface he looked as confused as everyone else at my delay, but looking into his eyes, I could see him pleading with me to come back. It was heart breaking. I looked back at Jacob and suddenly felt anger towards him. He just left, ran away without a trace. And now he comes back to ruin my wedding. I wasn't going to let that happen. For now, I refuse to have any feelings for that _dog_. With that as my last thought, I lifted the veil myself and leaned in to kiss Edward so passionately it hurt. Now I definitely couldn't wait to leave. All I want now is to be alone with my husband. I want to forget about Jacob Black.

**Author's Note:**

**Ok, so that was the first chapter of my first Fan-Fic ever!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I want to know your opinions and here some suggestions.**

**I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! Next chapter should be up soon….hopefully, it's exam time but I've got the weekend to write some more**


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking Dawn**

**Chapter 2**

_**The Warning**_

The organ started to play and the church bells began to chime. And Edward seemed to be a bit calmer now that we were officially man and wife. He took my hand in his and started to lead me down the aisle. I caught a glimpse of Charlie and Renee just as we started to walk past them. I stopped in my tracks. They were both crying. Seeing them like this made me even less willing to let them go. How could I leave them like this? I felt so torn. This was the one day that I was supposed to focus on nothing but me my husband and here I was, distracted by everyone else. Edward knows me too well and even though he can't read my mind, he knew exactly what I was thinking. He directed me towards my parents, who stood up to embrace us. I hugged Renee tightly in my arms while Charlie congratulated Edward. Then we switched. When I let go of Charlie, there was still a tear in his eye. He stood next to my mother and put one arm around her shoulder. They looked at each other for a moment then looked back at us. "Congratulations kids" Charlie said as Edward grabbed my hand again, clearly wanting to get out of here. Seeing my parents together like that made me happy. I waved goodbye and allowed Edward to escort me down the aisle to the main entrance.

Neither of us acknowledged the plain dressed man who had arrived only moments ago. Edward then grabbed me and swept me off my feet. Gracefully, he carried me to the limo bride-style. I waved goodbye to everyone out of the roof of the limo and just as we started to drive away I threw the bouquet. When I turned around to see who had caught it, I was mortified.

The bouquet had actually hit Jake in the face at first. I laughed cruelly—I couldn't help it. But when I looked back to see who had picked it up, I went into shock and jumped back. I rubbed my eyes and quickly refocused back on the person that I had just seen. The crowd was starting to form around her, but I caught a glimpse of her face. She was staring right back at me with her piercing, crimson irises. When our eyes met, she smiled and waved goodbye. I had imagined her. It was only Angela. But the person I saw before…she…couldn't be here. It must have been something my mind conjured up on its own.

A chill surged through my spine at the thought of her. I began to think back to Italy…If anyone was coming back for me, Alice would have seen it. My state of panic was slowly subsiding now, but there was still something in the back of my mind telling me that they _were_ back. And they weren't here for a happy reunion. My mind was clouded with numerous thoughts and possibilities, I was in a trance. I didn't realize that I was still standing on the seat of the limo with my head poking through the roof. Edward was tugging on the hems of my dress lightly, trying to get me back inside the car. Finally, I surrendered and climbed back in.

He greeted me with a smile and kissed me. When I opened my eyes I could see him looking at me with his usual look of frustration.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" he whispered. The words hurt.

"Of course I'm happy!" I paused for a second. "Just a little shocked by what I just saw." I admitted while catching a last glimpse of the crowd back at the church.

"Why? Because Angela caught the bouquet? Or our friendly little canine visitor showing up so unexpectedly?" He laughed and faked one of his dazzling smiles in an attempt to calm me down. It didn't work; I stared at him with a blank face. Having Jake here bothered him, too.

"Bella… I invited Jake to the wedding." He paused, waiting for my reaction but I didn't respond. I knew there was more to what he was saying. He continued. "After seeing how much he meant to you and how much you cried…for _him_…I just thought that you would want him here today… although this was before he ran away. When that happened, I didn't think he would come back—at least, not for the wedding. I'm sorry." he confessed.

"It's okay Edward, really. I'm glad that he's here today. It'll help me let go of Jacob Black once and for all."

"You don't have to do this Bella. We can change you some other time. I can wait as long as you need." he tried to reason with me.

"No, I'm ready. I want to stay with you—forever." There were tears forming in my eyes now. "However, I think I need to talk to Jacob one last time before I _do_ let go of him." I was holding back sobs. "I'm tired of hurting you both. I just—I just want to resolve things with Jake and start my new life with you." I pleaded for him to understand."

"Bella, I know it's hard for you. Do what you need to. I'm your _husband_ now, and I'll always be there for you 'till death do us part." There was a very faint grin on his face as he said "_husband_" which made me laugh. Edward smiled back at me and wiped my tears away with his icy, delicate hand. He then pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and tied it over my eyes as like a blindfold.

"Edward! What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" I didn't know what was going on.

"You'll see soon enough" His smooth velvety voice replied in my ear. He kissed my neck and began to run his fingers through my hair. I couldn't help but smile, forgetting the recent conversation about Jacob.

"Edward, stop! Alice will kill you if you mess up the curls!" I felt his breath on my collarbone quicken as he began to laugh.

"Your mine now Isabella Marie _Cullen_, and there's nothing Alice can do about it." He said my name with too much satisfaction. Unfortunately, he knew how to distract me too well. The car stopped but he didn't remove my blindfold. I started to peel off the blindfold myself, but a pair of cold hard hands stopped me. "We're not there yet, love. You'll have to wait a little longer from here. I must carry you." I heard him open the car door, "No peeking Bella!" he added as soon as the door shut I lifted the bottom half of the handkerchief. The windows were tinted, but I could see­­­­­­­­—

I jumped back in the seat and gathered my breath to scream but the figure was gone. I blinked hard and was suddenly, no one was there. I felt a light breeze as Edward opened the door to help me out. "I said no peeking; you didn't see anything did you Bella?"

"No." I lied.

"Well I hope not. Come on, we don't have much time before the reception" He then picked me up. I didn't protest; being in his arms made me feel a lot safer.

Why was I seeing these people? Could they really be back? Could the Vulturi have come back for me? Seeing Jane earlier made me feel uneasy, but just now, in the car… Caius too? It just doesn't make sense. Why am I imaging these people today of all days?! It's not possible for them to be here. Alice would have seen them coming and Edward would be able to sense them if they were this close to me. I'm completely safe. Maybe I should tell Edward anyway—

"—Bella we're here." Edward put me down and removed my blindfold at last. I looked around in amazement. It was our meadow. Edward had already set up a picnic area for the both of us. He was examining me to see my reaction. I turned toward his dazzling face. It was a sunny day so the meadow was lit up beautifully and as was Edward. I kissed him. "Thank you," I commend and he lead me to the blanket.

On the blanket there was a basket with chocolate, champagne, strawberries and a small, black, velvet box. I stared at the box as we nibbled on the strawberries. Edward noticed me eying it and grazed my cheek with his hand gently. "You can open it if you want."

"Please tell me you didn't go overboard with this present." I pleaded.

"Not at all, another family heirloom." He smiled that crooked smile of his. I opened the box, slowly. Inside was a set of pearl earrings and a matching necklace. It was absolutely stunning. The gift was the sort of thing you'd see only on celebrities. I knew it was very old and treasured. No doubt this had belonged to his mother. I kissed him again and this time he didn't seem as though he was restraining himself as he had in the past. He kissed me for so long that soon I was gasping for air. Edward still held his grasp on me. He'd nibble on my earlobe, or kiss my neck, but as soon as I caught my breath, he'd find his way back to my lips. We stayed that way for what seemed like eternity. My hands made their way to his tie. I loosened it enough to unbutton his shirt. I felt his lips stop moving and his entire body stiffen.

"Not now, Bella" he said in husky yet fierce voice as he pulled himself off me.

"Why not?! We're married aren't we?" I protested.

"Yes, but we've got company." he grumbled, buttoning up his shirt. From the shadows I could see a figure emerging. He was a tall, dark and very built man dressed in dirty old clothing. It was Jacob. Edward looked annoyed but still remained polite.

"Hello Jacob," Edward said, sourly.

Jake cleared his throat "I didn't mean to interrupt, but I've come to warn you." He kept his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Warn us about what?" I asked. Another chill surged through my spine as it did earlier today. I had a feeling that I knew exactly what he had come here to warn us about. It scared me to think about it, but I knew they were back.

Jake looked up into my eyes "The other vampires." he replied in a grim voice.

**Author's Note****; Ok so I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but I had exams and a tiny bit of writer's block -.-'**

**Lol I hope you like the story so far, Sorry for leaving you hanging a bit but the next chapter should be up sooner than this one. If you've any suggestions for my writing or have something in mind that you would like to see happen let me know and I'll see what I can do,**

R&R!! PLEASE!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Breaking Dawn **

**Chapter 3**

_**The Visitors**_

Author's note at the end.. pleeeease read! Oh and enjoy!

"Other Vampires? What are you talking about?" Edward sounded more confused then concerned.

"Here, in Forks. They were at the wedding too. I thought you and your _coven_ would be able to sense the presence of …" he paused, struggling to find the right words "…_your kind_. And what about your _sister?_ Can't she predict the future or something?" He replied with arrogance. Something was different about Jacob.

"We can. Trust me; we'd know if there were any vampires on the way. Which is precisely why it's so hard to believe you. Who are these vampires you're talking about exactly?" Edward demanded. He looked more annoyed than ever. This was a side of him I've never seen. I knew how he could get, but for him to speak in that tone so irrationally… it was something more than just Jacob's sudden intrusion that must've been bothering him.

"I don't know who they are." Jacob admitted in a quiet voice.

I interjected. "It's the Vulturi." I paused looking at Edward "They're back." I whispered. The truth was dawning on me. I was scared again. I needed something to hold on to. The whole world was spinning at the sudden realization of the situation. I leaned on Edward as tears rolled down my face. Edward embraced me in his cold rocklike arms just as he always did. But he was angry; I could tell. He said nothing in response at first, just stood there, confused. He seemed totally oblivious. Resting my head on his shoulder and looking at Jacob made me wonder what it would feel like to be in his arms once more. Thinking of his warm arms around me again like the last night we spent together was comforting. Since Jacob's sudden arrival my mind seemed to be jumping uncontrollably towards old memories of us. But I had Edward now. Why wasn't that enough for me? I was pulled out of my daze by the sound of Edward's worried voice.

"They cannot be back Bella." He started. "Alice would have seen them coming, and _I_ would never let them get anywhere near you. Surely you know that!" Edward contradicted himself. He looked hurt at the accusation. He stared deeply into my eyes. It pained me to see him like this. I stared back at him. Now was the time to tell him.

"Edward I _saw_ them earlier today." I blurted out. "Jane was at the Church! And just now in the car, I saw Caius! I didn't want to believe it... It was as if they appeared in the blink of an eye and disappeared just as quick! I didn't want to tell you because I thought I was just imagining it. I wanted this day to be perfect… I didn't want to ruin it by telling you about my ridiculous hallucinations." He opened his mouth to respond, but his eyes shifted towards Jacob.

"You brought your friends with you as well? Anymore surprises Jacob?" Edward said so bitterly. Jake began to reply, but was cut off by Edward once more.

They continued arguing. I didn't want to listen to their debating. I knew what was coming. Figures were appearing from all corners of the forest, surrounding us. I wanted to scream, but shortly realized it was just Sam and the others. As the group approached, Edward and Jacob's conversation grew louder. By the time Sam was not but five feet away, the argument had advanced to full out yelling. I heard a snarl build up in Edward's chest. However, he was cut off by Jake's yelling.

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW! WHETHER YOU BELIEVE ME OR NOT, I'M HERE TO HELP! WE ALL ARE!" Jacob's voice could be heard throughout the entire meadow. Edward was quiet, we all were. He looked around at the new arrivals but didn't say a word. All that could be heard now was the soft breeze slithering around the leaves on the treetops and rippling through the long grass. I hadn't noticed before, but the sun was nearly gone by now. Clouds were forming above our heads and the extravagance of the meadow was vanishing quickly.

Jacob and Edward stared at each other, not saying a word. _Not out loud at least._ Jake was communicating something to Edward. I could tell by the look of understanding on Edward's face. He turned his head and stared at Sam for a moment then turned back to Jake. It was very frustrating. _What were they saying_? And why wasn't I aloud to hear? The only thing anyone said was "They're close… too close." It was Jacob that spoke up. He was so serious. Everyone moved abruptly closer, forming a large circle around me and Edward.

I was in the middle and Edward was standing in front of me, crouching in an alert position as if ready to attack. In front of him was Jake. I wanted to ask what was going on, but I was distracted. I watched as Jacob exploded into a werewolf. Once he had transformed, Sam copied, as did the rest of the pack. I was now surrounded by five giant, ferocious wolves and one very determined vampire. There was no need for an explanation now; I knew what—or who—must be lurking on the horizon.

I reached into Edward's pant pocket and pulled out his phone. "What are you doing?" he questioned, his back to me.

"I'm Calling Alice. We're going to need them all here." I replied. Edward turned around too quickly for me to even notice.

"I won't let anything happen to you Bella. Please trust me." He looked at me with bewilderment. "I know that you're scared, but if I had any clue…" he paused, for once fumbling with his words, "…any dependable evidence suggesting their return, I would have done everything in my power to keep them away. Even now, I won't let them touch you." Edward took a hold of my hand firmly and kissed it. "It's my fault, but I promise, you have nothing to worry about. I'll protect you with my life. I'm so sorry for putting you in this position. Please forgive me" he pleaded.

"Edward! Don't blame yourself! It's not your fault! I know that you'll protect me; I just want the rest of the family here with us. At a time like this, it'll definitely be an advantage." I tried to act as though I wasn't scared, but I knew I wasn't fooling anybody. "You said you would protect me with your _life_. What would I do if something happened to _you_ for a change? If I have the chance I will do whatever it takes to save you." I closed my eyes and cringed at the thought of losing him. "Without you…" I couldn't finish. The thought brought back too many bad memories. "You have to understand that I need you just as much as you need me. We'll get through this."

As I picked up the phone to dial, Edward kissed me without warning. His entire body was tense and the kiss didn't last long but it was sincere all the same. When he let go, I couldn't help but go weak at the knees as he flashed me his favourite crooked smile. When Edward turned around, I shook my head and continued to dial Alice. It didn't take long for her to answer. Half way through the first ring I heard her pick up.

"Edward!" I heard Alice's frantic voice on the line. "What's wrong? Where are you?! I've lost my powers, Edward! I can't see the future, _nothing_, nothing at all! I've been too distracted with the wedding to notice, but I haven't had a single vision for the past two days now. The last one was the one with you and Bella. But other than that, nothing!! "She choked out. Alice spoke with such speed that it surprised me how I could still understand. But what was she talking about? What vision of Edward and me had she seen last?

"Alice, it's Bella I—"

"—Bella? What happened? Where are you!? I can't see anything! As far as I know there aren't any guests, no wedding toasts, no dinner, no dancing, absolutely blank! Not even the bride and groom! Please tell me you're alright! You're late! Where's Edward?" she questioned frantically.

"We're at the Meadow, Alice we—"I was interrupted yet again. But this time, it wasn't Alice.

"—_Well, well, well_…" This time the voice was lower and much more frightening. Worst of all, it was coming from _behind_ me. I went white with terror. It was true, they were back. There was no mistaking the source of the voice. It was Caius. I froze in place, and dropped the phone to the ground, ignoring Alice's panicked blabbering. I heard a shuffling noise as everyone around me turned around to face the foreigner. In a flash, Edward set himself between us, bearing his teeth and a snarl erupting in his chest. Jacob and the rest of the wolves had moved much closer and were also bearing their teeth.

"Having a picnic are we? And didn't bother to invite little old _me_?" he taunted "I didn't expect you to forget about your friends in Volterra, but clearly I was mistaken. Beautiful ceremony though, Jane told me all about it." He grinned wickedly, his lips curling.

With these words, two more figures appeared in the middle of our circle they were both women. I recognized one of them to be Jane. Her combination of a petite frame, large eyes, and full unforgettable lips could never be forgotten. I looked over at the other figure. She was also exceptionally beautiful. Her skin must have been dark in her other life, leaving it to look awkwardly pale. She was tall end elegant and wore a familiar expression on her face. _Who was she_? I recognized Jane's childish voice as it echoed through the silence. She said something to Edward but spoke too quickly for my human ears to understand. A light giggle came from her left. I recognized that laugh. Once I heard the sound of her voice I realized who the mysterious woman was. It was Gianna, the Vulturi's receptionist. Although, the last time I saw her…she was human.

**Author's note: Okay, I know that it takes a while to get these chapters up, but I need some inspiration! How about a little R&R?!?!? That'll get me going! I NEED SOME BRAINJIUCE PEOPLE…leave comments!...pwetty pwease?!?! Lol it's always a bit busy in my world so I try and make time to write but don't always succeeed. Sorry for the cliffy you can expect another chapter in a week or so ******


End file.
